


Tainted

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth love their new addition to the family, but Dean isn't the best when it comes to diapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

Dean and Seth had just brought home their baby boy, Jace three weeks earlier, and they were loving it. Seth had adjusted to having a baby in the house very quickly, him being the parent who took primary care of the baby and usually got up in the nighttime to tend to Jace when he was crying or awake. 

Dean, was quite the opposite. 

Dean loved Jace very much, he always held him and tried to keep him around him at all times, but when it came to having to take care of the baby, that’s when Dean handed Jace over to Seth. It wasn’t that Dean was too lazy or just being an asshole, it was just he didn’t feel comfortable taking care of the baby by himself. Like, Dean’s fed the baby and chnged his diapers a couple times, but he insists that Seth accompanies him because he claims that he doesn’t trust himself.

So, that was when one day Dean had just gotten home for his daily workout at the gym and he walked into the living room, him hearing the muffled wailing from upstairs, Dean rushing up to the nursery to get to Jace. 

“Seth!” Dean calls Seth as he walks over to the crib, scooping the baby in his arms and rocking him gently, cooing him.

“Oh hey babe.” Seth smiles as he walks over to Dean and kisses his cheek, him frowning at the baby’s crying. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m not sure, I just got here.” Dean answers as he continues to rock Jace. 

“I fed him 10 minutes ago, so check his diaper.” Seth says, Dean smelling Jace, only to find out that Jace had pooped. 

“Uhh, can you change him?” Dean asks, holding Jace out to Seth.

“Dean, no. You need to start taking care of him and taking some responsibility. He’s your kid too.” Seth protested, Dean frowning.

“But I can’t! I’ll probably do something wrong, like put the diaper on backwards, or I won’t wipe him clean and he’ll get a rash and get infected!" 

"Dean, you need to figure that out yourself, and the only way to get better at something is to actually do it.” Seth explained. “Now, I’m pretty sure the food is starting to burn because of you, so I need to go back to the kitchen.” Seth then turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Dean and Jace with a dirty diaper alone.

“Well buddy, looks like it’s just you and me.” Dean coos to Jace as he lays him on the changing table, getting a clean diaper and wipes out, him undressing Jace. 

“Holy shit that stinks.” Dean’s face scrunches up when he opens the diaper and he starts cleaning Jace - well, until Jace starts to piss everywhere, including Dean.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Dean yells as he covers Jace with a wipe, Jace starting to cry again, even louder this time. 

Seth comes running into the room, and he huffs and shakes his head as he realizes what’s happening. 

“Dean, I’ve told a million times. Before you start wiping Jace, you’ve got to cover him with a washcloth.” Seth says as he steps in front of Dean, him cooing to Jace and getting him clean as he dresses Jace and wraps him up in a blanket, scooping him up in his arms as he puts a pacifier in his mouth. 

He turns around to an embarrassed Dean, who’s blushing. 

“He peed all over my favorite shirt.” Dean grumbled, looking down and scratching the back of his neck, Seth noticing the yellow stains on Dean’s shirt.

“It’s just a plain white t shirt, you can buy another pack from Walmart.” Seth brushed him off. 

“Whatever." 

"Whatever my ass. You scared me half to death when I heard yours and the baby’s screaming.” Seth scolded Dean. 

“Well, I told you I was gonna fuck this up.” Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Just go finish dinner.” Seth dismisses Dean as he turns away from him and lays Jace back down into the crib, hearing Dean’s footsteps get quieter.

“You must not like your daddy, huh?” Seth cooed to Jace as he looked up at Seth, grabbing his finger that was poking him. 

Seth chuckled, “yeah, sometimes I feel the same way."


End file.
